Who Should I Be?
by Ronhermione13
Summary: Hermione, desperate for Ron's attention, teaches herself to play guitar. But will it ever be enough? Based on a song by Fefe Dobsen. First fanfic so please R&R. RWHG. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

An Idea

    "_Ron just doesn't get it,_" Hermione thought angrily, "_I've been practically raining hints on him for six years and yet he's still clueless._" She didn't even know why she loved him. It wasn't like Harry, he was just her friend and she couldn't image it any other way, but Ron was different. He was all she could think about day and night. It was as if her life revolved around his occasional letters and the next time she could gaze into his eyes.

    "How can I get him to notice me?" she said aloud. She shook herself, it had been nearly a month since she'd seen him and driving her crazy, and thinking about him was not helping. Hermione grabbed the mix CD her friend Eliza had made for her a few years back and stuffed it into her radio. As the vibrations of the music filtered through her ears her anger and self-pity evaporated. It brought back memories of Eliza jumping on her bed excitedly playing the air guitar. As she laughed an idea hit her so violently her laughter was caught in her throat.

    "_Could I......No it's far too complicated_," She thought. Even with this thought she could not stop the feeling of hope rising in her chest. That would definitely make Ron notice her and she loved this kind of music – rock.

    She jumped from her bed,  ran to her parent's bedroom and shouted "I need a guitar!"

    "Huh?" her mom asked, who was doing her makeup leaned up to the mirror.

    "I've decided I want to play the electric guitar. Since I didn't get a present for last Christmas, I was wondering if I could make up for it now," Hermione said in one breath.

    "Let your father and I think about it," her mother said.

    After two days of anticipation her father called her down to the living room, were he said calmly "We're happy you feel so ambitious about this so we will play exactly half of the price."

    "Deal!" She yelled as she ran back to her room. After finding out the price she began tutoring nearby Hogwarts students for five dollars an hour. Considering the price was $250.00 it took her the rest of the summer to come up with the money, but it was worth it when she finally had a beautiful black and silver electric guitar that fit in her hands so perfectly it was like magic. Before packing she had rented books from the muggle library describing the guitar and how to play it. She was lucky it fit in her bag, she wanted to surprise Ron, she didn't know when or how but she would.


	2. Reunited

Reunited

    When Ron, who was dressed in an adorable red sweater, had boarded the train Hermione found herself jumping into his arms so happy she was nearly in tears.

    "Hermione you look ....I've missed you a lot," Ron stammered absentmindedly touching her hair.

    "Um...I've missed you too," she replied blushing scarlet as Ron let his hand drop to his side. She loved it when he touched her hair

    "Oh and Harry, you seem so tall," she complemented as she gave him a friendly hug.

    "Should we get a compartment?" he asked.

    "I saw one over there," Ginny called, coming from the other direction.

    "Ginny! I haven't seen you in months," he shouted wrapping her in a warm embrace, her red hair flying over his shoulders. "I've missed you!"

    "I know, Dumbledore forbid us from sending you letters, he didn't want them to be traced," she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

    "We'll go get the compartment, you guys catch up," Hermione said awkwardly as she and Ron walked away. Hermione liked the way their arms occasionally brushed together as they walked.

    "It's still kind of weird, you know my best friend and my sister," Ron muttered looking at the floor. "He never told me about liking Ginny, he used to tell me everything."

    "What would you of done if he did?" She asked.

    "I would of been happy for him and told him to ask her out." He answered.

    Hermione laughed "Ron this is me you're talking to."

    "Okay, I would have freaked out a bit, but she's my little sister. I'm just not used to seeing her, you know kiss guys. Especially ones I've known for years."

    "I know what you're saying, but they really love each other," Hermione replied reluctantly.

    To tell the truth Hermione was jealous of Ginny. She had the guy she always wanted and he wanted her back.


	3. Maybe

Maybe

    For the next four weeks Hermione practiced constantly in between classes, at meals, and even at night. But after nearly getting caught in the common room she set her sights on the Room or Requirement. At nearly midnight she walked to the corridor where she knew the door would appear. Then she whispered "I need a place where I can practice guitar without getting caught or heard." As expected the door appeared before her eyes. When she opened the door a gasp escaped her lips as she marveled at the room around her. It was sound proof with padded walls and a large comfortable chair underneath a microphone. It also had a place to set her guitar, a recording studio and a case full of learner's manuals.

    Within weeks she could play every song in every book on the book case. It was not easy work, but she was lucky she could already read music and she had a couple of violin classes when she was little.

    Ron seemed to be intrigued by whatever she was running of to every day. "Aren't you going to eat lunch with us 'Mione?" Hermione noted the sound of disappointment in his voice.

    "No I have to study," she lied as she reached for her bag. She was now playing the hard to get card.

    "Now Hermione we all know you're going to meet your boyfriend in the empty closet upstairs" Harry teased with a smirk. Ron, who had been eating pudding, dropped his spoon splattering it everywhere.

    "YOU WHAT?" he interrogated. She liked the way he acted when he was jealous.

    "Oh Ron you know he's just kidding" she said walking towards the door of the Great Hall.

    "Oh, okay," he muttered looking down apparently shocked at his own reaction. "So are you going to the big Quidditch game? Were playing Slytherin."

    "Yeah," everyone at the table answered at once.

    It was freezing down at the Quidditch pitch and they were losing the match pitifully. The score was 150 to300 and Harry couldn't seem to find the Snitch, and even if he did it would be a tie, and that was just as bad as losing. Ron (who had switched to Chaser just that year) got a hold of the Quaffle and was speeding down the pitch towards the goalposts, dodging everyone who came his way. The Gryffindor side of the field was screaming wildly including Hermione. Then Ron thrust the Quaffle into the air and through the goalpost just before Harry rolled of his broom and grasped the snitch in his hand.

    "There're a great team aren't they," Ginny said in relief (she had been digging her nails into Hermione's arm the entire match). Then suddenly as Ron was flying around the pitch in victory a bludger (sent from Malfoy who had stolen Crabbe's bat) hit him squarely in the head, knocking him from his broom and sending him plummeting to the ground. Things seemed to go in slow motion as Hermione ran down the stands to where Ron lay unconscious and bleeding. Taking his head and setting it in her lap she began crying desperately asking him "Ron, Ron are you alright?" then she gently kissed him on the forehead.

    Ron had woken up in the Hospital Wing to see Hermione sobbing into her hands and Harry staring out the window lost in thought. "Hermione please don't cry. I'm fine." Ron said in a strained voice.

    "Oh you're awake," she said wiping her eyes with her sleeve "Madam Pomphrey said you had a fractured skull and a broken rib but she managed to fix them up. Ginny and I thought you were dead."

    "Yeah Ron you really should watch your back, especially with Malfoy around," Harry added.

    "I'm sorry I really should've been more careful," he said combing his fingers through Hermione's hair. When Ron was released from the Hospital Wing an hour later Hermione couldn't stop herself from thinking that Ron really liked her, maybe just maybe...


	4. Practice

Practice

**    The Yule Ball is fast approaching and we need a band to play that night. Auditions will be on Saturday in the Great Hall after dinner. Hurry!**

    Hermione could hardly contain her excitement as she read the sign posted in the common room. This was the perfect opportunity to impress Ron. After nearly crushing a couple of Ravenclaw first years she ran into the Great Hall and put her name down on the clipboard without realizing that she could not perform at the Yule Ball alone. "_Just a minor setback" _she thought to herself.

    "Ginny do you think you could help me with something? It's really important." Hermione asked when she entered the nearly empty common room after dinner.

    "What is it?" Ginny asked as she set down her magazine.

    "Well, I learned how to play guitar so I could play in the Yule Ball, but I don't think I could handle being onstage alone....."

    "Say no more," Ginny interrupted "I'd love to. I learned how to play bass years ago, but no one wants me in their band because I'm a year younger than most of the Gryffindors."

    Hermione felt as if a huge weight was lifted from her chest. "I was thinking of asking Lavender to play drums. Is that alright with you?" Ginny nodded. "Do you know anyone who can do back-up vocals and back-up guitar?"

    "Yeah... Parvati, she did karaoke with her guitar at the party I had this summer," Ginny replied with a smirk "She's such a showoff!"

    Hermione sent notes out to Parvati and Lavender telling them to meet her and Ginny in the Room of Requirement at 8 'o' clock, and to bring their instruments. "I really hope they come," she muttered as she paced around the new and much larger Room of Requirement (fit for four people).

    "Did you all bring your instruments," she questioned when they had all arrived.

    "Yes, but why?" Lavender asked as she looked around the room.

    "I was thinking about starting a band and playing at the Yule Ball, and since I don't have eight hands I was wondering if you'd like to help," Hermione announced strongly even though she was scared inside.

    "I'm in." Ginny said to the others as she got up and stood next to Hermione.

    "Well, I guess it would be fun. Plus there's no other place I can drum, it's not a very common wizard instrument." Lavender said with a sigh. They were now all looking at Parvati.

    "I can't, I'm already signed up to play solo." Parvati replied reluctantly. Hermione felt her heart sink into her stomach, all her work for nothing. They needed a back-up guitarist and more importantly a back-up singer.

    "Please Parvati; no one else can play as well as you can!" Hermione pleaded.

    "I can't. I've been practicing for weeks!" she shouted.

    "If I tell you why I need to be in the Yule Ball will you help us?"

    "Maybe,"

    "Okay, here goes nothing... I have a crush on Ron and I think he likes me back, but he won't say how he feels, and this whole thing is a setup to impress him so he will realize he likes me as much as I know he does and actually admit it," Hermione said hurriedly.

    "Wow," Ginny blurted, obviously stunned "You never told me you liked him!"

    "Please Parvati; this is my last chance!" Hermione begged.

    "Okay, but only because I feel sorry for you," Parvati joshed.

    "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, by the way you better not tell him or Harry anything I just said. I'm serious!" she demanded.

    "Deal," they all said in unison.

    They took out heir instruments and set up. Parvati had a cherry-colored guitar that was slightly larger than Hermione's. Ginny's bass was aquamarine with pearly white flames climbing up from the base. Lavender had a classic black set of drums with various band stickers on them. "_Were going to look great on stage,_" Hermione thought.

"Do you have any songs written?" Lavender asked after tapping her drums and saying "sonorus" (the sound enhancing spell).

    "A couple and I have most of the music for them too. Do you want to hear one?" she asked politely.

    "Sure," Ginny said.

    "Alright," she said as she strapped her guitar on and cleared her throat **_"Fall with you I fall too fast, I can hardly catch my breath I hope it lasts. Oh, I feel like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels. Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself...Pieces, Pieces, Pieces of me...How do you know everything I'm about to say? Am I that obvious? As if it's written on my face, I hope it never goes away...Pieces, Pieces, Pieces of me."_** She took of her guitar and set down her pick. "You guys of course would back me up with the drums, bass, and guitar. So how was it?"

    "That was incredible! Did you write that song yourself?" Ginny questioned.

    "Yeah, I have a lot of free time during the summer," she replied.

    "That was really great, but at the end are we going to shout "This is for you Ronald Weasley! I love you!?" Parvati groaned as she acted like she was going to be sick.

    "NO!" Hermione and Ginny shouted at the same time causing everyone to laugh. They practiced in the Room of Requirement every other day until they could play all Hermione's songs and even a couple they had all written together. Auditions were in a week, could they do it?


	5. Broken

A/N Guess what? I just figured out how to put in author's notes! Yah! I want to say a big thank you to all 4 of my reviewers (count them **4** reviews), because I really appreciate it.I realize that some people don't like the songs I use ( i.e. Peices of Me), but I hope it doesn't get in the way of the story ( If you are one of these people please give it another chance!) Sorry for the late update been very busy lately. This chapter took me so long to write so please read & review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the song Peices of Me or the song Time After Time. J.K. Rowling, Ashlee Simpson and Cyndi Lauper do. (unfortunately) But I do own the plot and Professor Calliway.

Broken

There was a line starting at the Great Halls doors and almost going up the stairs. The auditions were today and she knew they were ready. People were practicing in line, tuning their instruments and singing.

"Okay, guys we'll do fine, they haven't practiced half as long as we have." Ginny said. This was her last chance, if they were turned down that was the last straw. If it wasn't meant to happen than it wouldn't and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Witches Brew, please come in," Professor McGonagall said motioning to them.

Hermione held her breath the entire time they were setting up. She was so nervous, but she didn't know why. They were only performing in front of three people: McGonagall, Dumbledore and the new music teacher Professor Calliway. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths. "Okay guys "Time" one two, one two three four_. **If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting time after time, time after time..........." **_

"Wow, they actually applauded!" Lavender said after the audition.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said as she gave them each a hug. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Ginny said "But they haven't officially said we will play at the Yule Ball yet."

"Your kidding, they should have just told us, it would have saved time. The results will be up tomorrow, so might as well relax until then." Lavender said kicking her shoes off and settling into a chair.

That night at dinner Ron's foot kept hitting hers under the table causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"God you two," Harry shouted slamming his glass on the table.

"What?"

"Ron will you just ask her out so I can eat in peace," Harry commanded as he looked around the table for Ginny.

"Harry!" they said in response, though they were both blushing and Hermione couldn't help thinking _I wish. _She liked the way he through back his hair and laughed when she said something funny and the way their arms brushed together when they walked to the common room. He was definitely flirting.

When Hermione had walked through the portrait hole the first thing she saw was a gigantic banner stretching from one side of the room to the other that read: "Congratulations-Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender!"

"What in the world?" Ron said looking around

"Hermione, we're playing at the Yule Ball, they loved us!" Ginny excitedly shouted from the other side of the room and walking over to them.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

"Hermione that's great," Ron congratulated just before (to Hermione's surprise) kissing her on the cheek. She stood stunned, touching the spot were he had kissed her for quite a while, but she was brought back to reality when Harry spoke.

"Wow my girlfriend and my best friend's cru..." Harry's mouth snapped shut as Ron elbowed him in the ribs before he could finish his sentence.

Hermione turned to them "What was that?" she asked, blushing.

"Oh nothing," Ron said hurriedly, a little too hurriedly.

"Oh Hermione, Dumbledore says he needs you to write one more song, and that will cover the entire dance.

"No problem."

The next day during Charms Hermione got up the courage to give Ron a note asking him to the Yule Ball.

His replay read: I would but I wasn't planning on going with anyone. I'm a bachelor (hahaha)! I actually wasn't going to go at all, too much of a hassle, but I really want to hear you play!

Hermione felt her heart break as she read this note. "_At least he was sweet about it,"_ she thought. The plan was still in action though, and she let herself believe he turned her down because he had never heard her play.

"I asked him to the dance," Hermione stated gloomily to Harry during a homework session in the Common Room.

"You did?! What did he say?" he asked.

"He said he wasn't going with anyone, and that includes me. He said he's going to be a bachelor," she replied putting quotes around the word.

"Oh, he did?" Harry said guiltily as he looked at the floor.

"Harry, what's going on? Please tell me!" she begged as she reached for his hand.

"Come with me," he said quickly as he grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the Owlery. They climbed the seemingly endless steps and rounded the corner opening to the Owlery. Then Hermione saw something she never thought she would: Ron and a Slytherin girl were sitting on the ledge, holding hands, with her head on his shoulder. Tears welled in her eyes when she realized that he had lied to her, and turned her down so he could be with a Slytherin girl, of all people. Ron turned around, and jumped nearly causing his date to fall off the ledge.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked trying his best to look innocent.

She wasn't going to blow up at him; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. So, instead she calmly walked out of the room, but not before whispering a thank you to Harry (who didn't try to stop her).

"Hermione, wait please! It's not what you think!" he shouted, but it was too late she was already half way to portrait hole. That's when she started crying. How much more of this would she have to take?

"_Although it would of broken my heart I much rather of heard it from him. Then maybe I wouldn't of gotten so upset_," she thought. When she finally reached her dormitory her fury was overflowing. What about today at lunch, was he just messing with her head? She slammed the door shut causing pictures on her shelf to come tumbling down. Hadn't Harry made countless jokes and remarks about Ron liking her? It just didn't make sense.

A wave of self-pity engulfed her only to be replaced by (once again) anger. "Dumbledore wants me to write another song, I'll give him another song!" she muttered to herself menacingly. With that she grabbed a quill from the table and began furiously writing.


	6. Yule Ball

A/N: This is the new and improved Chapter 6, complete with author's notes!

Yule Ball

Hermione and her band were standing on stage merely seconds before the dance was scheduled to start. She felt as if pure, concentrated, nervousness was pulsing through her veins, but she needed to do this or at least attempt to. Hermione had handed out the music to the song she had written a few days ago, but "forgetting" to give them the lyrics. The people flooded in wearing their most fashionable attire. Hermione looked down at her own dress, which was black with slits made in the arms and on the sides of the legs (Parvati had bought it for her). Her breath quickened as she approached the microphone, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry waving and cheering her on.

"Good luck!" he mouthed to her.

With a smile (her first one in nearly two days) she strapped on her guitar. "Okay guys, we'll do Pieces first then Time and so on. Just like we practiced alright?"

"What about the mystery song?" Lavender questioned.

"Oh, I'm saving that later," she replied. "Hello we're Witches Brew, we hope you enjoy are performance. We are going to start with an upbeat song called Pieces, enjoy!" she shouted as everyone clapped for them.

Hermione had managed to survive through most of the dance, until Ron arrived. He poked his head through the doors at first, and then he proceeded towards the punch bowl. Her breath caught in her throat mid-song when she saw he was alone, but she managed to keep it in check until the song ended. Harry waved her down from the stage during an intermission "Are you okay?" he asked "Can you handle him being here? I'll ask him to leave if you want me to."

"Yeah I'm fine, but I don't understand, why did he even bother coming?" she said as she glared over to where Ron was sitting alone and looking rather silly.

"Hermione, he came to see you."

"It doesn't matter that doesn't make up for what he did," she said a little too rudely.

"I know it doesn't."

"I have to go were starting," she said with a wave. She didn't want to hear him defend Ron. _"This is it,"_ she thought as she walked up to the stage. "Guys, play the mystery song."

"Alright, it's your call," Ginny replied without a moment's hesitation, they trusted Hermione.

"Umm…hello. Are you folks enjoying the dance?" she asked. They cheered so she continued "This song is a little different then most of the other stuff you've heard tonight, so just bear with me." She picked up her guitar and began gently strumming it as she cleared her throat "**_Tell me who should I be to make you love me? Tell me what does it mean to be alone? Can't you see me standing staring out from a distance. Hear my cry if you'd only listen. Out of focus into me and you._**" She gently sang into the microphone. "_God they think I'm crazy. This is definitely not what they're used to_" she thought. "**_Kiss me fool if you care, if your words have any meaning. Playing it cool is so unfair. Why this veil of secrecy? I'm aware that all in love is fair but that's no reason to make me feel this way! Why can't someone like you be like someone like me?" _**Ron's face was scarlet, she was looking at him, and he knew it. **_"Tell me who should I be to make you love me? Tell me what does it mean to be alone? Can't you see me standing staring out from a distance? Hear my cry if you'd only listen. Out of focus into me and you,"_** her voice slowed to almost a whisper and she played lightly. **_"And it hurts me so bad to deny it. These feeling are out of control. Do you know what it's like to want something so bad, and then having to let it go? And it hurts me to know that these times in our lives' so soon will be in the past. And we wasted it pretending and playing it cool, never knowing what, what we could have been!" _**She was screaming a little more than she meant to at the end of that line, but the audience didn't seem to notice. They were clapping and cheering, but not really listening to the words. Only two people were: Ron and Harry, and that was all that mattered. **_"Tell me who should I be to make you love me? Tell me what does it mean to be alone,"_** she sang so angrily she felt like she was going to burst. **_"You've got me wondering if I'm good enough, pretty enough, giving enough, special enough!"_** Tears welled in her eyes as she begged herself not to cry in front of all these people. _"Just one more line,"_ she thought. **_"TELL ME WHO SHOULD I BE TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME?!"_** The microphone slipped and fell to the floor, and everyone stared in amazement as she ran out of the Great Hall, sobbing. Ron got up and stormed after her.

A/N Part 2: So how was it? Some people have asked me if I wrote that song, but sadly I didn't. Fefe Dobson actually performs that song and the minute I heard it I thought of this story. If you have her self titled CD or have access to that song on Music AOL or any other website you should listen to it, it makes the story seem to come to life and you can almost hear Hermione singing (I know creepy, but true). I'm looking forward to reviews so keep em' coming. P.S. I have one chapter left, but I'm not going to post it until I get 10 reviews on this one. (I know, I'm so mean)

P.S.S. Oh and miss-sim4life you should post your fanfiction for this song I would really love to read it. It would be cool to see how someone else interpreted her lyrics and made them into a story.


	7. After

After

Hermione ran through the courtyard outside the Great Hall, tripping on vines and small statues that littered the ground. Fairies flew out of the bushes as she ran by until she had reached a stone bench. Little did she know that Ron was right behind her. It was raining hard now, and that was the last thing she needed. Hermione started crying, letting all the emotions from the last few days flood into her hands. She hated having to avoid Ron, having to eat in the bathroom, and having to go straight up to her dorm after classes (in attempt to avoid interrogation by other students). _And to think I actually loved him, it's ridiculous! _Visions flashed by her eyes of them hugging and laughing which only caused the tears to come faster.

"Hermione, where are you?" came an all too familiar voice from a few feet away. In the rain, she could only see the outline of a very tall figure coming towards her. She did not have the energy to get up and leave, so she just sat there silently begging that he would pass by. He didn't and before she knew it Ron was seated next to her. "Hermione I'm so sorry," he said guiltily "It's just…"

"Sorry for what? Breaking my heart, lying to me or acting like you liked me for your own entertainment?"

"It wasn't for my entertainment. It's just that I was… " he sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing," he reluctantly replied.

"Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you!" she shouted out of anger and pure frustration. "Fine then, I'm going to go ask Neville to dance." She said as she stood up and began walking in the other direction.

"What? No!"

"And why not?!" she shouted back at him.

"Because, because he's such a klutz. He'll step on your feet and pour punch on you and…"

"God, Ron for once can you just say how you _really_ feel? Please for me, just this once."

"Fine," he took a deep breath "Because I'm jealous as hell. Because I'd hate to see you with any other guy, especially Neville, because I love you and I can never stop thinking about you. I never told you how I felt because I was scared, I was scared that you would turn me down or laugh at me and then we could never be friends again and I just covered it up by dating that awful Slytherin and…"

Ron was abruptly silenced by Hermione taking his face between her hands and gently kissing him, something she'd wanted to do for years but never had the guts to. They were connected at the lips for what seemed like hours, and when they finally pulled apart all Ron could say was "I take it that means you love me back," which made Hermione laugh gleefully as Ron put his arm around her.

The End

A/N: So did I do the song justice? Was the ending all right? I was so nervous when I wrote this so please e-mail me if you see mistakes and I'll fix them. Was there enough fluff (that's what I was most worried about) or too much? Please review! THX!

P.S. I used a line from "Chasing Liberty" near the end of this story, _major_ props to who can figure out which one!

P.S.S. I'm going to post a one-shot songfic to "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan. I'll tell you this: it's VERY different from this story. You can find it under Drama/ Angst, PG-13, Harry/Ginny. (VERY different! I say)


End file.
